Pokemon Kalos High
by PokeLiz
Summary: There's a girl in Kalos High that is quiet, but she has friends! There's a boy she likes. The good thing is that, she's friends with him. She's known him for quite awhile. But she isn't the only that likes him. Who is it? Will she have a advantage? Or will she not because she's the quiet type?


**We start off at Kalos High, with every student waiting patiently for the announcements. _There was only one girl who was quiet. She always stood there without being noticed._**

 ** _The honey haired girl was sitting outside, in front of Kalos High. She was sitting in a bench, reading a book._**

 ** _"I'm getting bored of this book. I don't like it when teachers assign you a book to read. I think it would be better if I chose a book that I was interested in." Said the honey haired girl in a annoyed voice. She closed the book, and then she reached for her backpack that was on the ground._**

 ** _She put the book inside her backpack and then zipped her backpack closed._**

 ** _After that she put her backpack on her back._**

 ** _"I better get to class before the bell rings. I don't want to be late." She started walking but then she heard a voice coming from behind her. "I know that voice." She sighed and looked behind her._**

 ** _She was right, it was a black haired boy she knew since she was a little kid._**

 ** _"Hey, Serena!" He said with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry for being late, again.."_**

 ** _The honey haired girl looked at him in a confused way. "Ash, you're not late. But if you keep on talking, you'll end up late." She started walking once again. She opened the front doors to Kalos High and went in with Ash. They both had the same class for their first period so they walked together._**

 ** _"So, Serena, are you going to do anything for your summer vacation?" Asked Ash._**

 ** _"No, I'm not, well at least for now. I don't really know if my mom is taking me anywhere. I always wanted to go to a amusement park...it's just that, I never went to a amusement park before. It might silly, I know. At this point, I could go to any amusement park." The honey haired girl said, while she had her head down. She ended up looking at the floor._**

 ** _"Come on, Serena, cheer up!" The black haired boy said with a smile on his face. He then started to tickle Serena. Serena was unaware of what happened but after a couple of seconds of Ash tickling her, she let out small laughs._**

 ** _"Ash! Don't tickle me!" After that, Ash stopped._**

 ** _"You know, when summer comes, maybe I'll go to a amusement park with you. We'll invite our friends too!" He had joy in his face._**

 ** _Serena's face was starting to heat up. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless. "I don't know how long I had feelings for Ash, but, why can't I tell him? Is it that I'm afraid of him not liking me back? Or is it that he may not understand what I'm talking about?" The honey haired girl thought to herself. She was lost in her thoughts. She didn't pay attention to the time._**

 ** _Ash grabbed Serena's arm and started running to class. Ash knew that Serena was lost in her thoughts. She would always tell him that, but he doesn't know what she thinks about. He felt embarrassed holding Serena's arm. It would've been worse if he had to hold her hand._**

 ** _Serena snapped out of her thoughts, and then she noticed that Ash was holding her arm. She started blushing hard. Her face was turning red like a tomato. "His hands are warm, and my hands are cold. How does he do it? It's 60 degrees outside. Where we live, it's mainly cold." Serena thought to herself._**

 ** _[After first period.]_**

 ** _"Serena!" Yelled out a dark blue haired color girl._**

 ** _"Oh, hey Dawn!" The honey haired girl smiled and she hugged her best friend._**

 ** _"It's so great to see you! You won't believe what happened in the morning!"_**

 ** _"I'm going to take a guess. It involves Ash doesn't it? Serena, you're always talking about him! She started to giggle since she knew about her crush on Ash._**

 ** _"Oh, I guess I should start changing the subject, hehe..." They both laughed together._**

 ** _So this is the first chapter of Kalos High! I'm not that good with these type of things, but I'm giving it a try! I won't make it too long or too short! I don't think this is good since it's my first fanfiction I'm writing, but I'm enjoying it! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!_**


End file.
